Vacation
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: Sherlock and Watson go on a vacation to America. They meet the Avengers. Let's find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to the story: Vacation

Sherlock/Avengers Xover

John/Sherlock, Clint/Natasha, Bruce/Tony(hints)(just because I ship them harder than eggs and bacon) And I know it's weird but Sherlock/Natasha. Mostly Johnlock though. Johnlock oriented fanfiction.

John suggests a vacation that turns out unfortunate when Sherlock meets a woman whom he finds intriguing. This woman leads him to The Avengers who could really use a guy like him on the team. Set before the movie but it's as if they were more already assembled before-hand

A/N Hi, so thank you for checking out this fanfic, it's gonna be great, I know*! (*correction: hope) I'm not going to post a bunch of A/N's cause I know how annoying they are; it's just that this is my first one ... Only one. Okay so I don't own ANYTHING, I mean, Coulson dying and then John taking his place comes from The Babysitters Club (a great fanfiction which I STRONGLY recommend you read because it's a literally perfect fanfiction, an Avengers/Sherlock xover, by 'shooting-stetsons'. Go read it. Now). and then Sherlock belongs to British people and The Avengers belongs to Marvel. Obviously. Okay! No warnings, I mean, cursing, but other than that no, no warnings. Well, later chapters I hint at sexual relations ;) (wanky) okay thank you I'll go now! (Super long AN I know, thanks if you read it!) Oh yea, and the Sherlock characters are from the British show that's actually called 'Sherlock'. (just letting you know for canon reasons)

Let's start the show!

-CHAPTER ONE- Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Calm Down.

I watched him fidget across the kitchen counter from me. I was reading the morning post and sipping tea easily but Sherlock seemed distracted. We hadn't had a case in a few months and he was getting antsy.

"We should take a vacation," I said absently, "maybe go to the states; I've never been there."

He looked over at me and smiled. He thought about it for a moment, "You know... that might not be a bad idea."

I raised an eyebrow at him, he was never one for traveling. He didn't like vacations, they bored him. Naturally, I was surprised when he said that. "Really, Holmes?" I questioned.

"Yes! Really!" He stood up and walked about the kitchen for a moment. "Where should we go? And when, too? ... next week perhaps... yes... Lovely, simply lovely." I watched as he planned our whole vacation through in his head.

"Where are we going, Holmes?" I asked.

He sat back down and looked at me, foresty green eyes catching mine, thin fingers pressed into the table, and said with a smirk, "You decide."

~One week later~

I had exactly one bag packed, which had enough supplies to get me though our two week vacation. Sherlock had two bags, one filled with ... things, as far as I could tell, and the other with clothes and probably more trinkets.

"You shouldn't take all that with you Sherlock." I said, "This is supposed to be a vacation, where you relax, and people don't usually bring their work along with them," I paused and looked at him, "at least not from what I've heard." I smirked at him slightly and he rolled his eyes, annoyed, but amused.

"They aren't my work, dear John, they are my toys," he nudged my arm as we walked down the hall in the airport, "you know how I love my toys."

We walked along and finally got to our flight number, B34. Being 10 minutes early, we sat down and waited for our flight to board.

It was delayed. Only by twenty minutes, but it was enough to make us rush to our next plane (flight changes are dreary things) in Nashville, Tennessee.

We flew from Tennessee to Denver, Colorado (another flight change; luckily we had a three hour layover). During our layover we sat down for a few minutes before standing back up and wandering around the airport, looking at various shops. Sherlock bought a small multi-colored but mostly blue rock he thought was interesting at one, I got a book at another and when we got hungry we stopped at a cafe that served tea and sandwiches. We talked idly about things, the cafe, and what we would be doing on our vacation namely.

"So what all is there at this 'San Diego' you speak of," Sherlock asked, making air quotes.

I smiled, "It's a touristy area. Lots of beaches. I've never really seen beaches, and I figured you hadn't either. Also we're going to go up to Los Angeles for a day or two, perhaps see Hollywood and the Walk of Fame." I paused as I ate the last bite of my sandwich.

Sherlock smiled into his tea across from me, "This sounds like things we would never do."

"Well," I laughed, "Maybe so. But I just thought, 'let's do something we'd never normally do. Something fun.' I dunno." I checked my watch, "Oh, we'd better get back to the plane. Liftoff on fifteen minutes." We gathered our things and left the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Odd Fellows

A/N I know I know, but I don't know anything about time zones, nor do I care enough to look it up so. Deal with it.

On the plane we took our assigned seats and sat in them. Across the isle from me I noticed a man and a woman whispering and giggling at what the other said. The woman had short red hair, and that was what had caught my eye. The more I looked at her though, the more interesting she was, for I could make few deductions of her; she had a few scars on her arm, the mark of someone who either does hard work or had an injury of some sort, and a hard face, she obviously didn't smile often, yet with this man she seemed completely relaxed and very smiley. They must have had some sort of romantic relationship.

The man was intriguing as well; he had large muscles in the arms, he must be an archer. He had a military-like hair cut and a square face. He definitely worked for the government. An archer for the government? How strange.

Sherlock caught me looking at them, "Interesting people, eh John?" I nodded. He put his arm on the rest between us and pointed at them discretely, leaning in to speak quietly, "They're both in the government, I hope you gather as much," I nodded, even though I only guessed that for the man, "the man's an archer but the woman, she's a fighter, perhaps an assassin." I gave him a look of 'how so' and he continued, smiling, "She's too muscly to be a normal girl, her outfit suggests that she has clothing underneath, perhaps a sleeker, more suitable for fighting outfit. She has a hard face, that of a person who has done difficult things but not had much feeling for doing them." he looked at me again, face inches away, "Get all that?" I nodded, moving away slightly.

Somehow, that took up the time between boarding and taking off and I watched over Sherlock's shoulder as we took off into the air. Once in the air enough that the captain said we could have electronics, I pulled out my laptop and played around for a while. Sherlock fell asleep, it would have been 1:00PM in London, his head falling onto my shoulder. I smiled slightly but paid no mind otherwise. The stewardess walked by and asked if I wanted a drink; I got a complimentary Ginger-ale. She gave Sherlock an odd look before continuing on. I glared after her, it was obvious what she thought about Sherlock and I's relationship, though it wasn't true. We were NOT a couple, no matter how much I contemplated the subject.

At some point during the flight I gave up on my laptop and got out a book instead. That didn't last long however, and I fell asleep as well. I slept for probably 30 minutes and woke, being careful not to disturb Sherlock. He just shifted slightly, pulling his legs up into the chair and pushing onto me more. I laughed quietly at his PDA but ignored it for the most part, going back to my book.

After another hour or so and an alert from the captain, I rubbed Sherlock's back, waking him. "Hey, we're about to land, wake up." I said quietly.

He shifted his head and then looked up at me, "We're there?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, we're there." I said.

He sat upright and stretched himself out. He yawned absently as the captain's voice came on, telling us to buckle down and to turn off electronics.

Sherlock and I both looked out the window as our plane landed in California. It took a while for our plane to get situated enough for us to be able to get up and get the things from the overhead. I was sitting in the isle seat and stood as everyone else was doing. Sherlock stood as well, but awkwardly because of the small space between his chair and the chair in front of him. After a few more minutes we were off of the plane.

In the airport as we were leaving we saw the government couple again. They met up with a group of people that were dressed, well ... oddly. A huge man with long blonde hair was there, he was dressed in stare-worthy attire. It seemed as though he was going to a renaissance fair. Then there was a shorter man who looked simply nerdy in his glasses and purple shirt. I looked to Sherlock who was also wearing a purple shirt. The man standing next to the nerdy guy was dressed simply in a Black-Sabbath shirt and dark jeans. He was smiling and had a generally loud personality. I could tell the had a lot of money, gained from doing nothing I gathered. Then there was a tall man that was obviously military. But it was odd because he looked very uncomfortable, he kept glancing to the electronics in the room, he wasn't used to them I supposed. He dressed like he was from the 40's! He was familiar though, but from where I couldn't place.

"Oh god. That's Tony Stark." Sherlock muttered, noticing the group. I looked over to them again.

"Oh." I said, realizing the man in the band shirt was he. Tony was Sherlock's practical enemy. They had never met in real life but Tony's weapons were well-known, causing Sherlock lots of problems with our cases.

Sherlock glared in his direction. I could tell he wanted to go over there and give him a piece of his mind. "Don't..." I warned. He scowled at me and we kept walking. I glanced back at the group. They really were odd fellows.

(A/N short I know. I'm not sorry. you're lucky you're even getting this fic. I wasn't gonna write it. But I am. So there. Love you if you reviewed!

~Every time you review John makes an advance on Sherlock and every time you don't... Sherlock pushes John away, going a little straighter. And don't think I won't check and do it too! I will! I don't have a lot else to do!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N okay, thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! I really appreciate it. I wish that I could thank all of you personally, but that would take forever and I don't have that time. Sorry.  
But anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't suck.

CHAPTER 3: Mission At Mission Beach

I watched him stand on the edge of the cold water. He just stood. I got him into some swimming trunks at least, something Sherlock usually wouldn't wear. Ever.  
He just stood on the edge, watching the waves roll in. I watched him over the top of my book; I was sitting on one of our two laid out beach towels. I had gotten into the water already so it wasn't like I hadn't gotten wet. He looked so solemn out there staring out. He had a serious expression … like he was pondering deep thoughts. It was the only thing he could neither predict nor control, the ocean. Sherlock needed to be reminded that he wasn't so big. He was just as small and normal as anyone else. Except for the fact that he was wonderful and deep and had an excellent mind and had nice hair.  
I shook my head. Where did that train of thought come from?  
I looked around to other people on the beach. There were lots of girls. There were lots of couples. There were lots of families. There were lots of groups. I noticed one group in particular, just because they were so familiar looking.  
It was the airport group with Tony Stark and all!  
"Are you kidding?" I said aloud. (A/N yes I am, nothing like this could ever happen in real life; there's too many days of the year and too many miles of beach. Technically this could happen buuut, it probably won't.) I looked back to Sherlock to make sure he was still there. I looked back to the group; there was an addition. A lanky black-haired man was there. He was the giant's younger brother, I could tell that much immediately. Their body language expressed more than friendship, but less than kinship. They were in some sort of argument, but the younger brother didn't quite trust his brother's friends yet so he hid partially behind his brother, being the only person he felt in the slightest comfortable around.  
I looked around at the other general appearance of the group. Tony Stark sat on a bench, next to the bench laid a towel of which the curly-haired, purple-shirted, glasses-wearing man sat. I watched as Stark casually rested a drink on the other's head. The one on the towel smiled, annoyed, yet amused. The antics were obviously not unusual. He took a hand from his book and swatted it at the drink. Stark smiled and removed his glass, resting instead his hand on his friend's head. I laughed as did the victim of this joke; the famous one smiled and played with the curls.  
I looked over to the one that dressed as if he was from the 40's and was oddly familiar. He sat alone, yet was still a part of the ensemble. He must have been the leader of the group. I looked at him closely.  
Oh.  
That was Captain America.  
Stark. Captain America. A guy that looked like he was from another planet. Two government officials. A nerdy guy, who I now realized must be a scientist.  
Those were the Avengers.  
I might have been from England, but I knew the freaking Avengers when I saw them. We had TV in England too, and news that they were together was really, quite big. We didn't get the big, main stories about it, but if you paid enough attention and were on the Internet enough then you would know.  
I looked at them, shocked. Seeing the Avengers was not something I had in mind on our vacation. (A/N pun intended) I looked back over my shoulder noticing Sherlock had come over.  
"Hey," I said, turning to him.  
He smiled at me, "Hey."  
"You looked like you had deep thoughts out there, what were they about?" I said but he rolled his eyes.  
He sat on his towel and laughed, "You're beating around the bush. What do you really have under there, burning to come out?" He poked my chest and leaned back, putting his hands behind him.  
I sighed and gestured to the group, "Those," I paused, "are the Avengers." He looked over, intrigued.  
His brows furrowed, "Wait, those are the people we saw at the airport."  
I nodded, "They are. They are also the Avengers." He raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
"She's really pretty." He said. I looked at him. He was being completely serious.  
"Sherlock! She's got that one guy, the archer."  
He scoffed, "They're not together! Really, Watson, pay attention! They want to be closer, but their jobs both prevent it and discourage it. They don't want it to mess up the group dynamic. If, say, the archer guy had to pick between the redhead or, say, the scientist, to save he would pick her first, even if the scientist was in more peril. He loves her, very dearly, but she worries that she doesn't have the capability or the compassion to love him back. So she keeps away. They both have strong emotions for one another, but they are not together romantically." Sherlock kept eyeing her. After a moment I went back to my book, annoyed and bothered. Sherlock spoke up, "It's funny."  
"What is." I said tonelessly, not looking up from my book.  
He looked at me, "You." He smiled and leaned down on an elbow facing me.  
I looked up from my book, "Me? How am I funny?"  
He took my book away, I protested. He laid back and read a bit from it before continuing, "You are funny." he paused, thinking, "because … oh, let me think." He stopped again and set down my book. "I dunno. I was actually going to say that the girl was funny because I can't read a lot from her which leads me to believe that she has some way of covering it up, you know, all her little interesting bits. But then you were so charming, going back to your book in a huff, that I changed my subject." He frowned at me and gave my book back, "You subject-change." He called me. I scoffed but, really, I was amused. He looked back over to the group of super-heroes. "They're moving! Let's follow them!" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"No way." I protested. He shrugged and stood up. "Hey," I said, looking after him, "where are you going?" He walked on, "Sherlock!" I called after him. "Wait!" I quickly stuffed our things into a beach bag I had brought. I jogged to catch up with him. "Hey." I said annoyed.  
"How kind of you to join me, John." Sherlock said as we followed the group.  
"What are we going to say when they realize we're following them?!" I half whispered to him.  
He smiled, "I was hoping you would come up with something," he glanced at me, "that's why I needed you to come along. And you did. Ha." I scowled at him silently.  
"They're super heroes, Sherlock! They won't be too happy to know that we- you're following them! I will not be killed on this trip!" I hissed at him.  
"Oh calm down, John. You're technically following them too you know." Sherlock waved it off.  
"I'm following you!"  
"And I'm following them. So, in terms, you're following them."  
"What if I just stopped, called a cab, and went back to the hotel?"  
"Well, I would continue to follow them, and you would miss out on this adventure! Plus they might kidnap me and throw me in for questioning. 'Why were you following the Avengers?' I can see them now. Maybe I'll get to talk to Stark. Oh, that'd be fun. He might use one of his gadgets on me." Sherlock poked me as we walked along. I frowned and we continued walking wordlessly.  
They went into the part of the beach that was like a carnival.  
"Ooh, fun," Sherlock said without much enthusiasm. John glanced over to him and saw a sparkle in his eyes though.

The Avengers split up into three packs, Clint and Natasha, Bruce and Tony, and finally Steve, Thor and Loki. Sherlock and Watson followed each at some point, but they started with the Natasha/Clint group first.  
After about nine minutes of following them, the redhead turned on heel and looked Sherlock in the eyes.  
"Why are you following us," she said in a statement.  
Sherlock smiled at her, "Just curious, dear."  
"Stop following us or we will do something drastic. Don't make me make a scene mister," she threatened. Sherlock and Watson found the Bruce/Tony pair but just found them snogging in a darker corner of the fair.  
They then decided to find the Thor/Loki/Steve group but literally ran into Clint and Natasha first.  
"Hello again!" Sherlock said, picking himself up.  
Clint rounded on Sherlock, "What do you want from us?! Who do you work for?!"  
Natasha put a hand on his arm and he backed off slightly. She spoke, "What do you want?"  
Sherlock said without emotion, "I can't read you. You're interesting. I want to know why."  
Clint narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"  
Sherlock turned to him, "I mean I can't read her. I can read you though. You used to be an acrobat because of the muscles all around. You traveled with the circus at a young age. Your parents are both dead. You have jealousy and trust issues. You work for a secret organization, probably the CIA or something. You're an archer." Sherlock stated quickly. "That's all I need to know about you."  
Clint became very angry, "How did you know all that?! Who do you work for?!" he roared at him, stepping to the taller man.  
"I don't work for anyone. Sometimes I volunteer at Scotland Yard though." Sherlock mused.  
Natasha looked at John, questions in her eyes. John said, "He does that all the time, with everyone." John's eyes flicked to the two then back to Natasha, "It's not just you."

A/N ... Honestly, I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. If this was a fanfiction that someone else was writing, I wouldn't give it the best of reviews. I want to take inspiration from a certain YouTuber that only posts things he's proud of and I'm not 100% proud of this fiction, but I'm going to post it anyway because you guys seem to like it annd, I don't know.  
Thank you all if you're reading this. I don't fucking know why you are though.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: I'll Think Of A Better Title Later  
Btw I'm an American idiot who doesn't pay attention in geography class and doesn't know anything about England's geography. I do know that weather is generally sucky so nice California beaches would be hard to come by.  
Thanks to chocoholic6otuku (wow i finally understand famous people's pain when they have to type in those weird names. Everyone should have really easy names to remember that are also unique, like WatsWitDaMonkey. Oh yea, totally not a self-centered bastard) and to Link Is Mine. Back Off for ideas for this chapter. Much appreciated and if you have an idea please comment it or PM it, I don't really care, tweet it, whatever sails your boat. But yea, I'm basically making this chapter based on those two so thanks.  
And I apologize for how long this has taken. I feel like I should explain, but then again, nobody reads A/N's.

Sherlock and John were currently in a helicarrier being flown off to some secret S.H.I.E.L.D base headquarters. Sherlock couldn't look more pleased and John couldn't look more pissed.  
So after Clint had decided to punch Sherlock in the face, knocking him cold, he called the rest of the Avengers together to assemble in the car park. Once the group all got together, Bruce and Tony looking quite disheveled, Sherlock woke up a bit.  
"So, who are you," the billionaire asked.  
"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock stood to meet the other man's look, "you're Tony Stark."  
"Mmhm, good to know somebody knows who I am around here-"  
"And your weapons have caused so many problems within the British government, making it difficult to solve cases and letting criminals have an easier time of tracking and or killing people. Hope you're happy Stark," he spit out his name.  
"Ooh, fiesty, love that," Stark said, the pair inches away, the tension between them so physical one could almost see it. Tony playfully pulled one of Sherlock's curls and let it go before backing off, smiling like a dumb child at Sherlock's mad expression.  
Bruce coughed and flattened his shirt uncomfortably. Stark smiled at him and patted his back before continuing to speak to the detective pair from England, "So you're Sherlock Holmes, who're you?" he asked Watson.  
"John Waston," he said straight-backed.  
"John Watson?" Bruce said, snapping to attention, "Oh, so you're Sherlock and you're Watson! Oh, oh, I know you two, I read your blog," he reached over to shake John's hand, "it's really good to meet you, I read your blog," he repeated. John nodded and pulled his hand away because the other man hadn't yet let go of it.  
John nodded, "Right, thank you." Bruce looked like an eager child meeting his role model for the first (and probably only) time. John felt a bit uneasy because he wasn't used to this sort of attention from anyone but Sherlock.  
"Why do we not bring them to S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked Thor finally.  
Natasha cocked her head, "I don't see why not."  
That's how they got into an official helicarrier.

A/N short, I know. I'm sorry, but I felt weird because I haven't updated in a couple of weeks and I know you guys like this. I promise that next chapter will be longer. C; (especially if you comment with suggestions)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Interrogation  
Well. Here it is. This was really hard to write and I know it's short and sorry! I wish I had a better excuse than I was busy and am really bad at procrastinating at things buuuuuuut I was really busy and am bad at procrastinating at things!  
Here's the interrogation! R&R is _much_ appreciated and please tell me your thoughts and ideas for what I should do!

Sherlock and John were put into a room with only one door, which was locked. They were to await some guy named Fury's arrival and try to make up a good story as to why they were following the heroes.  
John had half a mind to punch Sherlock, "What the hell?!" he hissed, "look where we are!"  
Sherlock shrugged, excited, "Come on, John! What could be more exciting than getting questioned by an official US military service?"  
John shook his head, "Sherlock-"  
But he was cut off by the arrival of Director Fury, a tall, bald black man with an eyepatch, "Alright you two. Let's start off easy. Who are you?"  
John piped up, "John Watson, sir." He recognized military when he saw it. Fury did to.  
Sherlock was less respectful, "Sherlock Holmes. I suppose you're Fury?"  
Director Fury's eye blazed (when didn't it), "You will call me /Director/ Fury. And I ask the questions." he looked to Watson, "Mr. Watson, where did you serve and what was your status?"  
"Afghanistan, sir. Captain In the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers," he responded.  
"Really he's a doctor," Sherlock interrupted. John fixed him with a glare of epic proportions.  
"Did I ask you anything?" Fury stood in Sherlock's face and shouted. When Sherlock didn't respond, "DID I ASK YOU ANYTHING?"  
Sherlock backed off, "No."  
"RIGHT. SO SIDDOWN," Fury commanded and Sherlock sat in one of the two chairs in the room. John stood stockily still, hands at his side. The Director walked to John and asked calmly, "Where are you two from?"  
"London, sir."  
"And what are your job positions?"  
John thought about it; this was a really difficult question to answer. What were their jobs exactly? "Well, sir, I'm a doctor at St. Bartholomew's and well, he's what we call a Consulting Detective..."  
"What the hell is that?"  
"It's, well. When Scotland Yard is out of their depth in a case, well, they call Sherlock in and he usually solves it within a day or two. Likely a week at tops..." Sherlock rolled his eyes from where he sat.  
Director Fury seemed slightly appeased, but really, who could tell with that guy? "Okay. And why were you following Earth's Mightiest Warriors?"  
John squirmed slightly, "Um, pardon me, but you'll have to ask Sherlock..."  
Fury nodded and turned to Sherlock, "Same question."  
"I was curious."  
Fury looked furious, "Not an acceptable answer."  
"I was star-struck."  
"No. Real answer Mr. Holmes I don't have time to play games."  
Sherlock sighed, "What do you want me to say?! That I work for Hydra or something? That I wanted to collect information on the Avengers so I could slowly take then down?" Sherlock scoffed.  
Director Fury stated, "It'd make my job a Hell of a lot easier. Then I wouldn't've brought some _civilian_ in here for questioning and-" he was cut on by the sound of a phone. His own phone. He answered it angrily. "Director Fury. I'm in the middle of something." he almost hung up but quickly brought the phone back to his ear, "Say what now?" he grumbled and left the Brits alone again.

-(basically, insert the entirety of The Avengers movie here. Sherlock and Watson were left in the helicarrier pretty much alone. Food was brought ya know. :) so now it's after Thor and Loki left and welp. Fury comes back to talk to them.)-

During the month that the vacationers were confined to their cell, there had been beds that had been brought, a computer that had been relinquished, food had been given every day but other than that the pair had been left alone- forgotten about in the mass confusion that was Loki-that small guy in the green-taking over New York.  
In other words, John was thoroughly pissed off at Sherlock and they had had at l_east_ three rows. There was a guard and they had been allowed to go to the restroom to use the toilet and shower and fresh clothes had been issued at least. Sherlock was ready to kill himself with how bored he was and John was furious because their vacation was completely ruined.  
Finally, finally, Fury came back one day and John and Sherlock both stood, "Can we please leave?!" John asked.  
Fury sat, exhausted, "Sure. Go. I suppose you've suffered enough being stuck in here a month. Just don't follow the Avengers again and I'd recommend catching the first train back to London."  
The Director was spaced. Sherlock started to exit the room but John stayed, looking at the Director, "Sir is there anything we can do?"  
Fury looked up, "What? Oh, no, I don't suppose so." John nodded firmly and the pair left the room.  
Then Sherlock stopped, "Wait. We're on a helicopter. How exactly do we get down?" but unfortunately the Director had fallen asleep. He turned to John, "How do we-"  
John just kept walking though, "We'll figure something out!" They started walking. They walked and walked and walked until finally they bumped into a familiar face. Natasha Romanoff.  
Her eyes narrowed, "You two?"  
"Nice to see you again too, how do we leave?" John briskly asked.  
Sherlock smiled at her though, "it's nice to see someone other than John and that guard."  
She nodded, "Good to see you too I guess, but what exactly Are you doing here?"  
"Trying to leave," John prompted.  
Natasha nodded, "I can get you a flier to take you down." She started walking and the British pair followed. And then they ran into Tony Stark. "Tony! Watch where you're going!" Natasha snapped at him.  
Stark looked at who she was tugging along, "Why are they still here?"  
"It's been a busy month..." the agent said.  
Stark walked to Sherlock, "Hello sweetie. Wanna see some science?"  
Sherlock couldn't say _no_. But he couldn't say _yes_ either. So John said, "We just want to go back to London!"  
Stark looked at the shorter man, "don't get your panties in a twist, I wasn't trying to hit on your boyfriend." John just let out a stiff grumble, he was seriously tired of this shit. He just wanted to go home.  
Sherlock though, wanted to see what type of science experiments that Stark was talking about. It didn't look like he would get to though as Natasha spoke up, "Look, I don't have all day." she started to walk away, forcing the two to follow.  
"Now wait Nat!" Tony called and jogged up to her, "I want to experiment on and with the cute Brit!" His voice was whiney.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes and glanced at John, "What happened here John, what's different?"  
John looked at the pair and around the facility. Finally he sighed, "I don't know Sherlock, what?"  
He looked back at the pair, "There's someone missing. Someone died..." he trailed off as they got to a control room of sorts where Natasha commanded the two to stand at the doorway. Tony followed Natasha, whining the whole way.  
John looked at the room. There were so many computers and so many people and in the window he could see how high up they were and just-wow. He looked over and saw Captain America casually talking with the bow-and-arrow guy. What was his name? Curt? Clive? Cl-cl-cl... John tried to figure out what his name was while Sherlock gathered information, taking everything in and trying to figure out _who_ _died_.  
He noticed that the leader of the Avenger's clothes weren't as /nice/ looking as they had been. There was something different about them; they hadn't been carefully _40's_ as the last outfit he had had been. He saw Fury at the head of the room, getting talked to by Natasha. There was a woman by his side but it was his _left_ side, not his right. His right-hand-man was gone? Sherlock let out a little noise and jumped a bit as he figured out who died.  
John brightened up a bit and whispered "Clint!" He was happier that he had figured out his name. He moved on to other things in the room.  
Sherlock continued to look around when the Director Fury walked up to them. Sherlock asked, "What was his name?"  
Fury was puzzled for a second, "Who's?"  
"The guy that died. I think he had a fixation with Captain America? Probably grew up with him as a kid which would place him at thirty? Forty?"  
Fury narrowed his eyes, "Coulson. Phil Coulson. How'd you know that?"  
Sherlock took a breath, "Well, cap's outfit isn't as distinctly 40's as it was when I last saw him, there's nobody by your right side, the Avengers are still here but disorganized- there's no babysitter anymore. I just wanted to know his name."  
Fury shook his head, "Yea. There's a new job actually," he looked at the pair, "either of you two interested?"

AN: god, don't even begin to point out the plotholes in that. It'l take you years before you get done. I hope you survived all that and can live with it! /please/ Review with suggestions! Or PM! Whatever! Thank you to all my lovely followers and reviewers and favorite-ters. :) I love you!  
BTW telling you to go read The Babysitter's Club by shooting-stetsons RIGHT NOW! It's Sherlock/The Avengers and a million times better than this one, trust me. (I'm the Doctor)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: CHANGE OF PLANS  
(Sorry it took so long. October is a demanding month for me because it's my birthday and halloween month. Basically, with two sets of parents, October is stressful. More in the after A/N if anyone cares. Which I'm sure no one does.)

Sherlock and Watson were released and given twenty-four hours to respond with an answer. The pair had gone to a hotel (which was free, curtesy of the government...) and were now arguing in their room.

"Sherlock, we have a life back in London! We can't just drop everything and stay here," John argued.  
Sherlock nodded, "I agree."

"Sherlock, there's Mrs. Hudson, I bet she's worried sick, there's Scotland Yard and- did you just agree with me?"

He nodded again, "Yes John, I did. I don't want to stay here. Not forever at least. I think it would be a thrill though," with a small smirk he added, "and you did seem to have a knack for taking command over the Avengers."

John was tired. The bed looked extremely comfortable. He was really irritable as he said, "What are you talking about now?" He took off his shoes and sat down on the edge of his bed. God, it was fluffy.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and laid back, "I mean, dear John, that they understood your authority. The Hawk-guy quieted when you told him to hush. Even the 40's guy fell silent. Human dynamics-amazing little things-they tell you what other people think of you, how much they respect you, and how well they'll listen to you. John, those six glorious people need someone to look after them. You're perfect for the job."

The blogger grumbled and pulled the sheets over himself, "I don't care. I just want to go home. I'm not the one for the job. I'm getting a plane ticket back to London tomorrow if I can."

Sherlock was immensely disappointed in his friend but he said no more. Meanwhile, John was haunted by the memory of the last few hours. He remembered how he /needed/ to think and he /needed/ the others to quiet down so he could. So he told them to quiet. And they had. John thought nothing of it at the time, but thinking back on it now, that was pretty cool.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was now thinking about what answer he would give them. He was thinking it would be quite fun to work there. He was also thinking about the well-shaped redhead that was a part of the team. He kept getting mixed signals off of her, what was she? Who did she used to work for? Her nails were so clean and everything so well hidden. The younger Holmes brother screwed up his face into his pillow; the redhead, agent Romanoff, was a bit like Irene Adler, only not as forward.

-Morning-

They were at the airport again. The pair had sent word to Director Fury with their answer of 'no' and the added Sherlock saying 'for now'. So now they were ready to go home, back from America. Done with their vacation.

-It had been two years since their vacation to America. They had received a letter once every two months that assured them that SHIELD still wanted them within employment. It's time for Moriarty and Reichenbach.-

Sherlock and Watson were sitting in the lab at St. Bartholomew's hospital. Sherlock thought about what would happen in the next few hours. He looked over at his best friends and he knew that any minute he would receive a call informing him that Mrs. Hudson was dying.

Now was his last chance, "John."

He snapped his head up, "Yea?"

"Promise me something."

He was confused, "What?"

"You'll go work for SHIELD."

"Sherlock, what are you talking about? I'm staying right here."

"Just do it."

"No. Sherlock-" there was the call. He ran off. Sherlock sighed and looked at his phone as he received a message from Moriarty. /I'm waiting. -JM/

Sherlock was dead. He must've known what was going to happen. He must've.

John went back to his psychiatrist. She said that he'd get over it. He disagreed - He'd never get over Sherlock - and cancelled their meetings. John had a week of living alone before he cracked. There had been too many, "Oh, Sherlock I-" too much tea for two, too few cases solved and blog updates.

Sherlock was dead.

John thought he ought to join him.

He looked out the window at the sunset and watched it go down. The gun weighed so much in his hand and it took a lot to lift it to his head.

John took a final glance at the sunset before - there was a knock at his door. John cringed and held the gun tighter before the person knocked again, more urgently this time. John sighed and put it down on the desk.

Once at the door he said, "If you're looking for Sherlock he's not here-" he stopped as he saw who was there. It was Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff of the Avengers. John raised his eyebrows, "Oh hello, would you like to come in?"

"John," Bruce breathed out thankfully, "John, you should come with us."

He was confused and extremely on edge because of what he'd just been about to do, "What? I can't, I've got things going on here-"

"John, we know about Sherlock," Natasha said softly. She smiled sadly and put an arm on John's shoulder. "Please come with us."

John was resisitant as he backed up slightly and said, "No, I can't, I can't."

Bruce followed his foot steps, "In that window there? I've been there. I can't die though. Not like that. John, please, I know how you're feeling-"

"NO!" John yelled. Things went quiet as he collected himself, "I mean, no, Bruce, you don't know. He's dead - he's..." he trailed off, his voice cracking, and sat down. He put his head in his hands and breathed. The two Avengers went into the room.

"John, you need to come with us. We need you. Please come with us back to America," Natasha pleaded smoothly.

John took a second before nodding, "Yea. Yea, alright." He stood up, "Just. Give me a minute." He stood and looked at them until they got the message he wanted them to leave the flat.

When they did, John sat back down and caught his breath. Only five minutes ago he was going to have killed himself. But he was still alive. He stood up and went to his room to gather, well, he didn't know what he'd need. There was so much Sherlock in 221B that he didn't think he'd ever be able to move it all. So he took a couple jumpers (he made sure to take the striped one, it seemed to have been Sherlock's favorite) from his room then went to the living room they had shared. He looked around the room and took a breath before stepping out into the hallway. He knocked on the door of 221C and when Mrs. Hudson opened the door with a little hello, John hugged her and told her he was going away for a while. When she asked if she should keep the room upstairs John said he didn't care because he didn't know if he'd ever be back at 221B. (So Mrs. Hudson decided to let the room stay empty for a while.) Then John went outside where a sleek black car was waiting, much like the ones Mycroft used to send. So John got in the car and the Avengers were there and they loved him and it all worked out and Sherlock wasn't dead and he and John went back to 221B and it was all happy the end?

A/N wow, that took forever. I'm ashamed. Honest, I am. I used to kinda have insomnia and so I wrote for hours on end at night but I've done some stuff and stuff and ANYWAY I'm sleeping better now so I haven't had the nighttime blessing of the writing fairy.  
By the way, GO. GO NOW. GO READ "Babysitters Club" by Shooting-stetsons RIGHT NOW (it's on fanfic). And don't come back because you'll only get heartbreak as I have no writing regimen and like I said, I've been actually sleeping at night. It's amazing, sleep is. You just lie there. And it's like you're dead. Like Sherlock. (Wedding Rat Bow)  
If I get 10 people tell me in the comments to write another chapter I will - and you think that wouldn't be hard, there's like 20 some ot people following this.


End file.
